Sonic the Pervert
by AbsoluteVictoryUnlosingRanger
Summary: Sonic has a new goal - undress and sleep with 3 of the Sonic girls of his choosing. But he'll need an author's help, luck, and lots of reviews to propel himself through sexual urges that will shake the heavens. Warning for explicit sex and themes.
1. Prologue

From the distance, hero of our story and fastest character in the established narrative, Sonic T. Hedgehog, was running across the digital, white-colored landscape of the author's document manager. Realizing that all of his actions were being narrated out loud and that every single think he seemed to be doing or thinking as of this very moment, including this, was being written down in front of him, he stopped. At first, this was a game of cat-and-mouse, so he didn't say anything while the author continued to muse on his body features. He was a hedgehog (duh) with blue fur the color of deep ocean waves, his spikes were washed down coolly and his feet and hands were covered by red-white shoes and white gloves respectively, and while normally he was a very thin, somewhat lanky animal, for the sake of story purposes, Sonic has been transformed into a werewolf-like, muscular, hulking hedgehog with a sex hunger.

"Okay, what the hell?" the rad, bad, surprisingly-chad hedgehog stopped himself before he could be changed any further, "Who are you to change who I am? I didn't agree to be put into this story."

But the author was not a hair out of place, "Oh but Sonic, you don't understand. I know you all too well. This isn't a story, in fact, its your newest video game. Its called **Sonic the Pervert**, and that's not just a convenient title hook. I know how hard you've been trying to get in with all of the ladies. Your games all make you look weak, puny, and obsessed with rings. But all SEGA wants is for you to remain an E-Rated video game mascot, so they just erase any of the females you've tried to touch over the years. Sally, Mindy Mongoose, Fiona Fox. They replaced them with a 14-year old girl so that legally you COULDN'T have your way with her, and they're even worsening the situation by giving her the most airy skirt in history!"

"Tch!" said (or rather scoffed) Sonic, seemingly accepting this new storyline being grafted into his memory and the plot of this game, because it really was something that had been bothering him. He folded his arms, "Even so, you may know all of that, but you forgot I'm the fastest thing alive! Even if those cooks at SEGA keep trying to censor me, I'm way too ZOOT for their SOOT."

"Excuse me?"

Sonic coughed and restarted, "See, I've got too much GAS for their CAN so I AM going to have my way, ya' dig?"

"Pardon?"

Sonic smashed his face against his gargantuan palm and finally shook his head, "I can have any of the girls I want and SEGA can't stop me! For instance, c'mere Sally Girl!" and with the camera panning to the right, the very mentioned Sally Acorn, one of Sonic's original love interests was revealed in the plot. Sonic tried to grab her hand, which made Sally blush, but then suddenly, she disappeared into thin air. "G'wha!"

"See, I told you. Not even the speed demon Sonic can keep up with the programming of SEGA'S newest release." the author explained in a sympathetic tone to the dissuaded hedgehog, who balled his hands into a fist.

"Grrr...! Damn it! I'm sick of this kiddy sh*t!" Sonic covered his mouth, "Di...did I just curse!"

"Mmm, yes, you did. You can do that now."

Sonic's mouth turned into a smile. "BUT HOW!"

"Well, you see, this is a fan-created video game. In other words, **in no way associated or owned by SEGA so as to protect them from any anonymous claims that they intentionally produced pornographic or violently explicit content of their franchises out into the public eye. By doing this, this also defends me, the author from being arrested by making any financial claim to the rights, property, or ownership of your character, series, or even license**." the author winked at the screen to those of you reading this far, "So since its not entirely owned by SEGA, I can help you out a little bit. The first thing I did was take off your cursing censor."

"B-but... why can't I curse without those f*cking dots popping up!"

"The same reason you're a hulking naked horny character whose objective is to seek out, strip, and make out with/molest/rape the three girls in this game for your own personal enjoyment." the author said, using his mouse to make a few annoying clicks. "I want to explain something now Sonic, this is no longer an E-Rated game with you running out naked and trying to 'do' all of your female cast members. This game is** rated M for explicit content, explicit and graphic sex scenes, violence, and other things sixteen year olds probably shouldn't be playing, reading, or even standing in the immediate vicinity of but are doing so anyway**."

"So what you're saying is that **anyone under 17 years of age should probably not have anything to do with this newest perverted adventure of mine**?"

"Yes." replied the author, "**Anyone who cannot handle the extreme gravity of comical sexual intercourse, situations, cartoon violence, bad portrayal of relationships between man and woman and other adult subject matter. In fact, if this were a fan fiction on some conboluded website somewhere, this story would probably so break the age restriction limit it'd be deleted on sight. So underage readers should definitely not be reading this.** Got it?"

"Got it!" Sonic nodded, "So, how do you plan to help me, Mr. Author? You've talked the talk about my dilemma, but you've yet to walk the walkthrough of this game here!"

"Yes, I suppose I should elaborate. Right now, you are undergoing sexual suppression by a simple lack of pussy over the past 20 years or so. So right now, you're undergoing the horny hornet symptoms from hell. In other words, your innate senses should automatically guide you to the location of the three girls you want to f*ck the most. These girls are in this order - Sally Acorn, Amy Rose, and... well, the last girl is an extra surprise. Your naturally-emitted pheromones from your updated muscular body should subdue them into complacency, but I think your long overdue interactions with them should be enough to convince them to let you have your way with them."

"Say, if you can tell me all this, can't you just bring them all here?" Sonic asked, a very legitimate question that deserved a positive answer.

"No." said the author.

"Well, then how do you expect me to find and sex up these fine ladies? Even my speed can't keep up with this programming SEGA has in them."

The author, very coyly, explained, "See, the programming is actually in the clothing. The programming is automated so that the programmers can lock onto the clothing of the "victim"... I mean "girl" so that when you get near them, they can be instantly teleported to another game scenario or level. Since you have to complete a level before you can move on, this makes that girl inaccessible to you. So in other words, its kind of like getting a game over. However, I can extend your time with the girl you are near and give you almost two minutes more time to get rid of that pesky clothing so they won't be teleported away! Sound good so far?"

"Yeh! Yeh!" Sonic's head bobbed.

"Good. Now remember, you have to rip off all of a victim's clothing in order for them not to be teleported away from you by SEGA'S programming. Due to difficulty curve and character appearance, Sally will have the least amount of clothing, but the difficulty will steadily increase as you move through the girls..."

"LET'S BLAST OFF AT SONIC SPEED!" Sonic cheered, though not to the author's approval.

The author, despite having played Sonic Heroes, had disliked every line used in that game. But it didn't matter what he thought, because now that Sonic the Pervert had been unleashed, there was about to be a whole new awakening of Sonic pairings in the world. He only hoped that this action would not come too late, before Sonic's sexual urges became too repressed for him to recover from!

"Oh yeah-" the author mumbled to himself, Sonic the Pervert was originally a **fangame by Steve Farlan**!"

**Onward to Act 1.**


	2. Act 1

**Act 1**

**Sally Acorn**

It didn't take long for hero and main character, Sonic the Pervert, to seek the first cradle of his affections. The girl that had been there since the beginning, the spunky, vigilant squirrel who had stood by his side since their earliest adventures and was even born from royalty. The female that had run a resistance against the tyrannical emperor whose Suppression Field had prevented anymore Mobians from being born in a plot stolen straight from Half-Life 2, kept them in check, and subtly cared for Sonic even in his greatest defeats. Should her name really be repeated in this paragraph? For pete's sake, its the title of this chapter ... take a guess.

Sonic entered her room at breakneck speed moving so quickly that there was almost no trace of him except for the bursts of wind caused by his movement, her hair flew up and suddenly Sally was lifted off of her feet so fast that not even this sentence could keep up with her and her mysterious kidnapper. By the time the next sentence had been written, Sally was standing outside of her room and was now standing inside of a black box with a white background inside it, and her words and dialogue were typed on top of a pink background that represented the "female" text window. Below it, there was a blue column where dialogue spoken by Sonic himself would be displayed.

The hedgehog's gloved hands clutched Sally's shoulders and her mind fluttered as lips crashed against hers, restricting her breath in those five seconds of a purging embrace. Stress, worry, and even doubt escaped her with Sonic grasping her like all of those emotions were being sucked from her body. She barely even considered the illogical description of the past two paragraphs of this chapter while still captured in this long-awaited kiss.

And then it broke, Sonic retreated, and Sally's eyes went once around the world, her world, Sonic. And vice versa. Of course, if one was expecting a long sappy romantic revelry from this passage, then that foolish little mouse clicked on the wrong chapter to read. What tension had built up was immediately gone as Sonic released her, his toothy smile became ravenous and grizzly, and he glared at the awestruck Sally, still lost in the heat of the moment.

Sonic got to the point, his hands were trembling, "Sally, I-I just can't wait anymore! I must have you!"

"W-wow... Sonic. Are we really going to do it? I had almost lost hope on that."

"Sal, we aren't in the clear yet! I need to take off all of your clothes or the programmers will teleport you away!"

Sally snickered at this, but she nodded understandingly. She raised her arm and scratched her dark, auburn hair and put her other hand on her waist, staring at Sonic who began to sweat - Sally's cleavage was fully visible, the tan, flat sheet of skin that divided her full breasts. She was invigorated by all of this obviously, as the blue flaps of her vest serving as the only protection for her fawning nipples that stood behind them like they too were seeking escape. His eyes traveled down her thin, posing frame and analyzed the majestic curves and the warm color of her skin that only changed along her stomach and torso. For the sake of this game's eroticism, Sally was now wearing skintight, blue bikini underwear that resembled Yoko Littner's. Sonc started to drool, but cursed something under his breath. Time seemed to freeze around them.

"What's wrong Sonic?"

"_Crap... I forgot the tutorial on how to remove clothing_!" Sonic muttered.

Sally blushed, "Oh, well... I'm only wearing four pieces of clothing."

"o_o" Sonic blinked. The transformation into a pervert had lowered his intelligence by at least 30 points.

"Its simple Sonic, just move your hand over Sally's clothing and press to rip them off. Also, I'm starting the warp now so you've got **two minutes** left." the author reminded him.

"Did you hear something?" asked Sally.

Time froze again yet more thoroughly this time, the teleportation placed Sally in her pose while Sonic lifted his hand, preparing to remove her vest first. He had to get a peek of those boobs first - he almost did, until a tiny black circle materialized near Sally's left breast and mercilessly bit down on his index finger. Sonic shrieked from the pain, and vigorously shook to escape the tiny black circle. It released him due to dizziness, its eyes became thick, swirly circles. What the hell was that thing? Some kind of tiny, black PacMan? Sonic accelerated to the right, trying to stay away from it, but the tiny black PacMan was following him still! There was no escaping it!

"What the hell is this? Looks like PacMan on crack!"

"Uh-oh." the author whispered.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN _UH-OH_?" Sonic yelled at the author, ducking as the black PacMan swooped at him with its gravity-defying powers.

"Well uh... you see, there's a tiny little problem trying to rip your fingers off."

"NO SHIT!" Sonic weaved, as the black PacMan swooshed at him with a dancing swing, flipping and tossing itself up and down so that it could get a nice big chomp on Sonic's hands like it was a trap from Saw. Sonic only barely reacted to it with his natural speed, he shot forward around and behind the time-frozen Sally as the black PacMan chased him. It stopped as it nearly rammed into Sally's stomach, but then it swerved around her waist...

"There's this tiny thing called the CensorMan Virus that the programmers of this game had no idea about, I can't really explain all of it to you yet since there's actually some kind of developing plot to this game but once you reach the third girl I should have some more information about it to give you. Anyway, at the end of the teleport I sent you and Sally through, this thing was assigned here to protect any modifications to the game code that might maliciously harm the game software. And since you're attempting to have your way with one of the game's characters well... its trying its hardest to stop you."

"DAMN IT." Sonic cursed as the CensorMan whirled around Sally and chased him as he ran around Sally's frozen body. The only advantage he seemed to have wasn't in speed, but the fact that the CensorMan wouldn't attack Sally to get him.

"Ummm... here's some advice for this level. If it touches you, you can pretty much say GAME OVER faster than I can type it. So avoid it-"

"ANYTHING INFORMATIVE TO SAY MR. AUTHOR?" Sonic feigned a full stop as the CensorMan charged, lifting his arm and letting it slide past him. This didn't stop the CensorMan for long, it stopped on a dime and immediately returned to attack him again, making Sonic dash away in a burst of speed with the CensorMan only a few feet behind him. The author scratched his temples for an idea, and when one came to him, he decided to tell Sonic.

The author answered, "You have a minute and two seconds to strip Sally before the programmers realize what's going on and snatch her away!"

Sonic grimaced as he did a spin dash and ducked under the CensorMan, then rolled his way back over to where Sally was standing. "_If I ever get my hands on that author I'll_-"

"More importantly." the author interrupted him, "The CensorMan will only attack your fingers, so don't freak out if it touches your arm, dude."

Sonic stopped as he got next to Sally, the CensorMan not far away. He took a deep breath and scurried his right hand over Sally's bothy right breast, smoothing his pressure over it just like the Instructions said. The pressure was enough to cause the vest to crumble and break off like it was being scratched, and as chunks of the vest fell off, it was only a brief eight seconds later that Sally's entire vest was torn off. Now he had a complete view, a full set, but he couldn't enjoy them as the virus tumbled towards him. He trusted the author's knowledge, not because he was being forced of course, and let the tingling of the virus's presence slide down his arm. He felt nothing, nothing at all!

"_It slows down when I don't move so quickly! As long as I slowly massage my friends while I take off their clothes, I can manuever around this silly little virus_!" Sonic realized, causing his intelligence stat to increase by 2 points. This strategy was perfect, the CensorMan could only gradually progress as he cautiously moved his hand over Sally's breasts, patting them as he slid towards her bikini, shredding that with a passive pull, revealing a soft tuft of fur around her crotch, and the camera continued to pan downwards towards her boots. Sonic saw the last article of resistance - her boots, the only thing Sally was still technically "wearing", and with a mighty yank... those came off too.

Now with all 4 pieces of clothing removed and/or shredded, time quickly resumed and Sonic and Sally were back in the secluded area of Knothole that didn't need any explanation other than the fact that they were alone, it was quiet, and there was a comfortable bush of bushy leaves that looked very promising. Sonic glanced around, the CensorMan virus was nowhere to be seen. Had it disappeared? Where had it gone? Was that the last he would see of it? He didn't think so...

He didn't think when Sally's face moved closer, her lips joining his, saliva and moist warmth pouring into his mouth. He returned the kiss vigorously, not letting go until Sally finally broke and stumbled them backwards onto the bush.

They didn't need words right now even though Sonic had plenty of questions he wanted to ask. Sally had them too, but the first one, where had all of her clothes gone, was pretty obvious given she was now in the suddenly Herculean arms of a male hedgehog who could run faster than the speed of sound and had carted her out of her room and into some secret part of Knothole in less than a moment's notice.

Sonic grasped Sally's arms and held her down sparingly, Sally grinned as she saw Sonic's fully erect member pounce from the darkness of his obscured full game nudity and into her sight. Her boobs, perky from all of the previous attention, looked like the perfect place for the underlying fellow to take a nap. The blue boner descended into her breasts like a fish being attracted to bait, and calmly Sonic's dick sank between the ponds of boob. Warmth. Grandeur. He smiled and helped himself along with a short thrust that made Sally's whole body tremble as the hot cylinder pressed against her night-laden fur, Sonic's cock ambled lightly into them. The tip of his dick prodded Sally's chin three times.

The blue boner flailed recklessly in the sea of boob then, wrestling for freedom even though that was not its attention. Pleasure sloped through Sonic's thoughts as he welcomed Sally's courtesan expression, clutching her shoulders harder and harder as his thrusts increased with rhythm. This did not satisfy him, Sally knew, because in that same moment, Sonic's dick slid from the crevice of her boobs and shambled downward towards her pussy. Her legs wobbled as Sonic leaned into them, and without warning, Sonic forced his way in, his erection pushing quickly in and out of the squirrel's pussy quickly almost like a machine.

Sally galloped with gooey motions, her arms no longer held by Sonic were now floundering along the bush's edge while she almost tried to stabilize herself to no avail. Her virgin existence hurriedly fading, the red in the author's cheeks growing as he struggled with the maddening composition of the event he was attempting to portray, her stomach bounced as Sonic retreated, then entreated, then retreated, then entreated. Butterflies had never told of such tantalizing flight, Sonic's thrusts gossiped with Sally's mental state like a cloud talking with other clouds about a storm that was due to come through the region. Come. That's the word used in sex, right?

Sonic steadied as he sensed the inevitable climax, his eyes clenched hard as he rocked against Sally's crotch one last time and produced a tiny, benevolent moan from his lover as he turned from her, fighting dizziness and regaining control as her grabbed Sally's feet and directed his throbbing cock towards her belly. His target, however, was still shaking from the encounter, and so it was hard to pick the exact place where he would unleash himself. Sonic bit his lip, not hard, and finally relinquished himself, his uncontrolled member finally siring a boiling, white ejaculation through the night air. As he finished coming, Sally's torso was splattered with his own seed.

Success. He had avoided an accidental pregnancy, and thus, the Sonic games avoided becoming _The Secret Life Of A Mobian Princess_.

Sally was breathing tensely as the orgasm waved through her body, Sonic standing over her with a hand covering his mouth as if he wanted to compliment her performance and spew all of what remained in the air out of him, but he said nothing for the next minute or so while the very-pleased princess merely drizzled her thoughts into inconsistent blurbs and enjoyed sighs.

When at last the time for pillow talk had arrived, Sally opened her eyes to see Sonic's fine blue ass (wait, I didn't write that) squatted against the seat of their "forest bed", his tail attentively erected like a spike. She reached for and grabbed hold of the tail almost like it was the same as Sonic's cock, stroking it diligently, and although this did gain Sonic's attention this technically wasn't sex. She mumbled, "Mmm... Sonic?"

"That was... great Sal..." Sonic moaned sincerely.

"Way to go Sonic, I bet that was a lot funner for you doing it then it was for me writing it. And you had twelve seconds to spare" the author said with a nervous sigh. Sonic gave him a cheesy thumbs-up.

"There it is again, Sonic, do you hear somebody?" Sally said.

"Oh yeah... its just the author getting sappy over sex scenes in a video game."

Sally blinked with shock, and quickly went to cover her breasts and wet crotch in embarrassment. Her cheeks blossomed, "YOU MEAN SOMEBODY WAS WATCHING US!"

Sonic grinned and smiled at the camera, waving one finger at Sally playfully as words appeared above them.

**SONIC HAS PASSED ACT 1.**

SCORE - 1600

TIME BONUS - 1200  
RING BONUS - 0  
CUM BONUS - 3500

**TOTAL - 6500**

**Onward to Act 2.**


	3. Interlude

**Interlude**  
-The Situation At Headquarters-  
-

**January 29th, 2011. 12:08 PM.**  
**Secret Underground Lair of SEGA Executives, Top Branch.**

"What's this! Are you telling me that... this is... Sally Acorn!"

"Oh for pete's sake! We finally decide to put her in a video game and THIS happens! I knew we should have just used Amy again and called it finished!"

"Who the hell thought a game called Sonic the Pervert would be good for the demographic!"

"Somebody whose about to get a pay raise."

"Huh!"

The room was silent, the 13 members present at the meeting all behaved to this serious, boss-like voice. This man, who did not have a name to speak of, sat at the head of the table. And then, for dramatic purposes, he stood up and folded his hands behind himself, and turned around while he spoke so that it could appear more ominous when the camera focused on his back while he spoke, "Think about this ... a game that none of our records had any knowledge of is released, this game is called Sonic the Pervert, and it gives our property the opportunity to single-handedly touch, undress, have sex with, and otherwise molest the female characters of the Sonic universe. These girls, mind you, have been programmed with Anti-Intercourse software, preventing Sonic from being within two gropes of them should he try or think of anything. Sonic, as a video game character, cannot in anyway approach them on his own."

Vice President Omochao D. Rockets drew the board's attention to a tiny screen aboard the table, "Our people have investigated the game and discovered that it has already been released onto the web, however, tracking codes inside of it prevent it from being duplicated once inside of a person's computer. Fortunately, this is NOT a sexually-transmitted infection we're talking about. Its a hack, a modification, caused by someone from within our own ranks."

"Seriously?"

"No way!"

"IT WAS THORNDYKE. I NEVER TRUSTED THAT LITTLE BITCH!"

"Regardless, this modification is currently being made for free. Our people are working to retrieve it, but for now, there is clearly a market for adult-oriented Sonic games, fresh produce that will drag people away from Super Smash Brothers Xtreme Beach Volleyball that's stayed popular for the past 6 years and is currently..."

Dramatic pause.

"...on the brink of a sequel next month."

GASP. The entire board gasped.

"...with NANA and ZERO SUIT SAMUS added to the ROSTER!"

MEGA GASP. The entire board mega gasped.

"So as you can see, if we can route the infiltrator from our ranks and force him to crackhack all of the downloads and retrieve the download from its location, we can privately charge customers for ownership of a soon-to-be-released, updated version of this Sonic the Pervert game."

"Yes, excellent!"

"Indeed, excellent!"

"CAN WE PLEASE KILL THORNDYKE THOUGH!"

"However... there is one more problem..."

"We can't control Sonic's movements. He is already on the second level of this three-level game."

"Who makes a video game with only THREE LEVELS?"

"A fan developer who doesn't have enough time and money on his hands to make more levels. Sonic is moving on this path... he has already had sex with Sally Acorn, her code has been corrupted and we are unable to retrieve her through the Anti-Intercourse software. This hacker must have figured out the clothing protocols and informed Sonic, who then managed to figure a way to remove the clothing before we could teleport the girl away. So clearly, Sonic is not acting alone, and right now, he is on his way to..."

Dramatic pause again.

"...AMY ROSE."

OMG PEDOGASP. The entire board pedogasped.

"BUT AMY. ;'(!"

"(I wanted to do her! Hands off Sonic! Oooooh!)" thought SEGA CEO Yeowi Change, sadfacing.

"(But... she's just a little girl... it would be lolicon right! Professional pedophillia!"

"No, there is no need for alarm. Yet. Sonic has common sense. Amy's body has been matured in recent events due to a magical ring she came into possession of from the game's scrapped, unused storyline. Currently, she has the body of a sixteen year old, biologically, though she is still only technically 11 years of age. Despite this, she has carried a near obsessive lust for Sonic since her introduction. Undoubtedly, a meeting between this new perverted Sonic and the eternally lustful Amy will result in... well... let's just say that the consequences will never be the same."

"So what do you recommend, Vice?"

Omochao pushed up his glasses like a cool business man before answering, "...the CensorMan Virus."

GAAAASSS-BOOM. The entire board and all of their heads exploded from the intensity of this particular gasp, except for those of Yeowi Change, Julian Kintobor, Omochao, and the Mysterious Man. This saved much time in introducing and explaining different side characters by limiting the number of characters still alive in the story.

"A... virus!" Kinotobor questioned, quietly tapping his thumbs together like a villain in disguise.

"Sequel hints aside, yes, Kintobor, a virus. A virus that is fulfilling our desire - to stop Sonic from screwing anymore female cast members. Feminists will be in uproar over the nature of this game, so we cannot allow it to be freely distributed as is its current state. SEGA would go bankrupt, we'd bankrupt so hard the shockwave would wipe out the entire gaming industry."

"But, are we in control of this virus?"

"No, as of this moment, the virus is acting of its own intention."

"But... can the virus BE controlled?"


	4. Act 2

**Act 2**

**Amy Rose**

This had been a long time coming, so long that Sonic pairing fans had been writing fan fiction about it since the daaaaaaaaaawn of tiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiime! A pairing that was made in heaven, a romance that subsists in earth, and a girl that spent many months dreaming of the day her blue crush would someday reflect the same love, lust, and attention for her that she so did for him. Amy had no idea that Sonic had turned into a sex-hungry, perverted monster stalking all of his lady friends up and down their colorful, ring-infested, loop-shaped world of Mobius in search of their virginity. Least of all, would anyone have expected, that she wouldn't be the first girl to get paired up with Sonic in a sex story.

Sonic the Pervert, hero (?) of this story and main character, had little doubt that Amy would be somewhere nearby - after he had finished with Sally, not even bothering to clean himself off, he searched for her scent and his speed brought him to Amy's home that wasn't very deep inside Knothole. Hoping to create some form of sexual innuendo, the author continued to write that Sonic penetrated the back door of her home so quickly that she didn't even know what had rammed through her door and immediately found Amy asleep on her own bed, looking as innocent as a housefly. Sonic crept over to her and laid down on his knees over her, laying his exposed dick over the back of Amy's dress. It felt good.

Whatever this dress was made of, Sonic scooped up some of the fabric and tightened his erected member into the folds of it, rubbing himself pleasingly while distributing seasoned groans. Amy's eyes shot open at the disturbance on her body, her thoughts turned to terror when the possibility that a midnight intruder had broken into her home and was in the process of raping her fragile, young (not so young) body flashed in her mind. At that very moment, time froze around them, Amy's face was put inside of a black window while her pink dialogue window surrounded her, her head turned and in her eyes was the very hedgehog she loved - Sonic.

But like a giddy schoolgirl, she sucked in a view of Sonic's now-most impressive physique... and the very stern, mean-looking penis that was being pressed tightly against the rim of her butt. She wanted to squeak, but held in that breath as Sonic's eyes were still closed, and finally managed to whisper, "S-sonic? Y-you... you're... huge!"

"I know." Sonic replied with a smile.

"I... I know that my body looks mature thanks to that wish I made. But... but I still don't think I'm ready for this."

"Yeah, technically you are kind of young... but that doesn't mean it won't be fun!" Sonic grinned, "Not even two layers of clothes will slow me down!"

Amy almost tried to turn over and stroke the solid thing of Sonic's, but now was not yet the time for fondling. Sonic saw Amy frozen in place as they were both teleported into that white dimension where two extra minutes decided whether or not their long-lasting unresolved sexual tension would be dissolved or sustained. Amy, eyes open and the rest of her frozen as time slowed down, Sonic glanced around for...

CHOMP.

The CensorMan virus floated around his pinky finger. Its flat, opaque teeth curved so hard that blood started to burst through the white material of his glove like ketchup from an exploded packet. Sonic shrieked and shook the virus away, clutching his bleeding finger and soothing the pain with cat-like breaths, cooling the wound. There was practically no time for this as the CensorMan returned again, and more bites down at Sonic's gloved hands. This time of course though, Sonic was more experienced with this timid little creature, and as soon as he relaxed himself and scrolled over Amy's frozen form the virus relaxed with him, he diligently made sure to keep his fingers over that damn thing!

Amy Rose was a lot more conservative than Sally was, few Mobians ever wore clothing but those that did were evolving to a certain "point" where their bodies became either so feminine or masculine that their inhibitions developed as well, and the inhibition to be nude was clear in that Amy not only wore a rounded maroon dress, she also wore a second layer of white underwear for modesty. Of course, this only made Sonic even more turned on. He clawed off Amy's red headband first and began pawing down her breasts repeatedly, pulling away tatters of the chest until her bra was fully visible. The CensorMan persuaded him downwards, he pulled off the flowery lower half of her dress.

That left her boots (that for some reason she wore even when she went to bed), and the underwear, and he quickly made work of those boots the same a cat would make short work of a sheet of paper covered in cat nip. Now Amy was reduced to all of a white sports bra and briefs, her poignant rose-colored tail prodding outward from a hole in the back of her panties. Sonic had to retreat temporarily, the CensorMan swooshed over his hand as he darted over Amy's backside and leaned with a confused expression on his face. Sonic, still 28 intelligence points behind his regular self, didn't know what to do now after disassembling this half of Amy's wardrobe.

"Gah!" Sonic bit his lip, struggling to avoid the persistent virus that would gnaw on his fingertips if he sat still. He swung his right arm at super-speed, unfortunately, and the CensorMan chomp chomp chomped after him.

"Sonic, just remember, after you destroy the first layer of clothing, you can move onto the next." the author advised him.

"B-but I already destroyed the first layer!" Sonic skimmed over Amy's half-naked body, there was nothing distinctive except for marshmallow white undergarment over soft, pink skin and locks of hair.

"Hmmm... according to my scanners, there's still 7 pieces of the first layer of clothing. You need to destroy the entire first layer... first!"

Sonic dove for Amy's legs, taking cover as the CensorMan swooned around her, crouching and doing a midair somersault to prevent further damage. He fixed his focus all over Amy, searching every limb and every inch, memorizing every curve and every proportion, but he couldn't see a single thing on her that wasn't a part of this "second layer" of underwear or skin. This really wasn't his fault, entirely, as it was something fairly easy to miss. Sonic spin-dashed away as the CensorMan zoomed in again, whipping back around and yelling, "I DON'T SEE ANYTHING!"

The author examined the character model closely and a bead of sweat dropped down his temples, "...have you tried her gloves?"

"!" Sonic's cheeks reclined as he made a huge gasp, then hammered himself back into normal movement as he got up on Amy and applied the pressure necessary to force them off. The gloves rolled off with little resistance, and so did the ring wristbands that Amy wore, until her pink furry hands were visible. Sonic then buried his hands onto Amy's butt, shredding her mozzarella-grade underwear and surfing down the back of her thighs to where her socks casually unfurled, the virus scooting nearby so as not to be forgotten, and Sonic only managed the one sock off before he had to spin around the CensorMan and turn back around.

The other sock sank and a foot gracefully came from under it, leaving the only thing left - the bra. Sonic gladly rushed to this, shrugging off the CensorMan this time as he helped remove the last article of clothing from the precious child's body, the bra's defenses fell just like anything else and slowly disintegrated as it tumbled to the ground/ Time flushed back to normal pace, with Sonic sitting on top of the surprised Amy, now completely naked and with the icon of all of her lust and affection sitting equally nude on top of her, staring menacingly into the small of her back to where her tail bounced up violently.

Sonic looked around again, _that CensorMan virus seems to have departed again and it seems to vanish as soon as I finish stripping my friends_, and flicked his eyes back on Amy who curiously poked and stroked his growing penis that rose from the seat of his legs, causing even more erratic tingles inside of his pelvis. He forced himself to focus again, shook his head, and then reasserted his control over this situation by pushing little Amy onto her stomach and away from her stroking.

Amy defenselessly complied to Sonic's motion as he fleetingly squatted and pushed his dick quicker and quicker against her tail and his ballsack plopped into the nether regions of her legs, she squirmed uncomfortably when she realized he'd stopped, but she easily assumed that this was just a pause before he unleashed some incredible super move on her. In truth, Sonic was in thought.

He didn't want to suffer future repercussions of having sexually violated a 16-year ol... 11 year old. 14-year old? He bent over a bit and asked, "Say, Amy, how old are you?"

Amy counted on her fingers for a second, then answered, "I'm-"

But Sonic hastily covered her mouth with his hands, "Never mind."

She didn't reason with him as Sonic carefully turned Amy over onto her back. Even in this perverted form, he couldn't find it in himself to plug a girl so innocent and petite. Of course, perhaps "petite" wasn't the right word when Sonic was staring unanimously into a pair of D-sized boobs that beckoned for his fondling, he kindly squeezed and flaunted them to draw moans out of Amy while he pondered the complexity of the situation. His dick grew even sturdier, to the point where it padded against Amy's chin, which struck an idea in Sonic's head that he was morally adhesive with. Amy opened her eyes...

...as a thick, bulbous member was lobbed past her lips and stayed there for the duration of one common breath. It heated the very saliva in her mouth, she wasn't being forced down or anything but the sheer size and volume of it was probably the closest thing to gagging Amy had ever experienced, she coughed almost out of lack of a proper response as Sonic withdrew slightly, giving her a moment of relief. But this was not a position for her entertainment, it was a position for his enjoyment, and without mercy he stuck the erected tip back into her, swishing it back and forth and sighing as the moist sections of her mouth soothed and cooled him.

Amy was only a little disparative, making uncertain gagging sounds as Sonic's blowjob became more intense and rigorous. Sonic soon trusted her with all three (& knuckles) inches of his manhood and launched himself deeper until the rim of her mouth brazenly fazed him, Amy protested with some rough gagging and light taps on Sonic's leg but he didn't relent. This was good. This was very very good. He let his balls hang complacently on Amy's neck while he tugged her head back and forth, drawing more wet, tight pressure as Amy gradually began to knot around his dick with her tongue, sending chills all throughout the pervert's body.

Sonic was still on top of her naked, rigid body that sat almost willingly along the spread bed sheet of Amy's bed, this oral position made him almost glad that she was too young to give way for a different job. Of course, this had to be destroying whatever pure, untainted philosophy on sex the pink, girl hedgehog had ever had previously if any. Giving her hero and make-believe boyfriend this kind of satisfaction wouldn't go unrecorded. He had to admit though, she was surprisingly talented at this.

Orgasmic pressure built up, Sonic released his steamy entourage into the young girls's mouth, Amy's head buckled in terror at what this mysterious boiling gel gushing past her tongue and into the walls of her mouth so pridefully and she tried to pull away. Sonic didn't give her this escape, he held her in place by her upper arms and released himself, holding on for at least seventeen seconds until Amy's mouth overflowed with juices and she, with all of her strength, grabbed hold of his continuously ejaculating member and forcibly slid it away from her lips, no more ideal was it that for two seconds more of Sonic's passion spewed on her nose and across her eyelid, making Amy shiver strangely until she found that the hot shower ceased, finally letting an eye peek out and bat some of the semen stretch off of her temple.

The calamitous coming from the cock that had been stuffed inside of her cheeks like a chew toy left Amy feeling awkward, unsure how to process her first sexual encounter. She wakefully stared at Sonic's wobbling dick that stood an Olympic medal winner over a conquered track - herself. For moments, she just stared at Sonic's hardened muscle. She just couldn't believe he was still that aroused even after letting out all of that.

"That was... pretty damn good for a little girl, Amy." Sonic whispered, sitting up with his ass (huh?) in Amy's face.

"Sonic..." Amy didn't know how to respond. Somehow, the sticky stuff residing on her lips, her chin, her cheeks, and forehead made all of her words mute and intangible. Sonic merely paced forward, standing on the carpet with his thick, proud manhood rising to nipple-level while he folded his arms behind his back just to amplify the majesty of it.

"7 seconds to spare. You know Sonic, I hate to say this, but I think we're grossing out too many readers like this. Maybe we should just quit while you're ahead." the author stated, running his hands all over his keyboard desperately trying to maintain context.

"Nah, just advance the story along a little bit, things will be fine." Sonic sed, picking up the rings that Amy had on her hands before he'd pulled them off, "Hey, you told me you'd know a little more about this CensorMan thing. Come on, give me a little before the final level!"

"Hmm... okay, fine. Well, from what I've gathered so far, the CensorMan virus is a virus that was left inside of the game that not even the programmers know about. It wants only one thing, and that's to prevent you from even getting your hands on these girls you've been having your way with. The virus has the ability to induce a game over if it causes enough damage, and as you can see, it draws blood. But is also disappears if you manage to strip off all of a friend's clothing in time, so you won't have to worry about it for a little while until you reach the next level. I'm working on a way to maybe help you out with it, but don't expect much help on my end. I'm just here to narrate and advise."

Sonic grimaced and clenched his temples, "Damn it. If I ever find our where you live, Mr. Author!"

"Umm... Sonic? Is there some invisible voice talking to us!" Amy blinked and gazed at Sonic who seemed to be talking to himself.

Sonic merely turned around to face Amy, then lifted a finger and waved it playfully as text began to fill up the screen.

**SONIC HAS PASSED ACT 2.**

SCORE - 6500

TIME BONUS - 700  
RING BONUS - 200  
CUM BONUS - 6000

**TOTAL - 13400**

**Onward to Act 3.**


	5. Interlude 2

**Interlude**  
-A Thoughtful Conversation-  
-

"Sonic?" the pink little Amy came around, sitting on her bed with a reposed expression now that she had finally cleaned herself off, "...You know those rings I was wearing... before?"

Sonic adjusted himself, keeping his ring-bearing hands behind him, and nodded.

"Well... I know you came here while you were on your way to some other level with some other girl-" Sonic steeled his eyes, even Amy knew what this quest was all about. "And I... I just wanted to let you know that I'm fine with that, I want you to go Sonic. Do what you came here to do, erm, besides me of course. I want you to be happy Sonic. I... I... I want you to live!"

Sonic raised an eyebrow, "Huh?"

"The sexual urges that have been building up inside of you since day one. The horrible oppression by the programmers to keep you a kid-friendly game. I know about all of it, and I also want to help you!"

Sonic's eye twitched, he couldn't possibly have wanted to know how Amy intended to _help _him, "Ummm... you _want _to help me?"

"Yes!" her head nodded like a bobble headed fan girl.

"_Is she going to like... watch_?" Sonic uneasily traced the shelf over Amy's bed and spotting the pink, Sonic Adventure-branded vibrator that accustomed itself to shelf life next to a box of tissues, a SONIC magazine (ever since the early 2000s he'd gotten his own advertising deal with a failing magazine company to have himself plastered all over the front), and a nightlight that was in the perfect likeness of a Hero Chao.

"Those rings I mentioned, I want you to have them! I've been carrying them ever since I made the wish to make myself older as a reminder of what I did! I thought I'd regret making that wish for the rest of my life but... well.." Amy blushed magnolia with that last implication, and Sonic thanked her understandingly.

"Great job Sonic! I wonder how those two rings will help you?" the author buzzed in rather randomly.

"Eek!" Amy screamed.

"Its okay Amy, its just this uh... uh... the voice of this invisible little fairy that follows me around everywhere!" Sonic rushed to explain, "His name is Navi!"

"Hey!" the author cried, knowing full well what the pervert was getting at, "You dick!"

"You don't mean that he... he was watching us the whole time, do you?"

Sonic started to do his end-level pose, but the author stopped him intermediately. "No time for that Sonic! I've just got some more information from my avatars in your world!"

"Wait... what?"

"I suppose its time I explain more of the situation to you. Besides, you are technically ON YOUR WAY to the third girl. Look, I'm not just a fan fiction author typing in the bathroom during his lunch break, I'm actually a member of SEGA's executive branch, a secret cell that specializes in Sonic games. However, I manifested two avatars of mine into the offices to take my place while I guide you and fused them so as to prevent suspicion, the avatar's name is Yeowi Change, and he's been feeding me information for a little while on what SEGA has been doing about this recent perverted adventure. They've been following you and they know that I'm helping you, how you rip girl's clothes off to prevent them from being teleported away, and then have sex with them regardless of their ages or the age of consent. They are NOT happy with this, but they can't do anything yet, or maybe they don't want to do anything until they're sure they've lost. Our time window is looking grim, and the CensorMan virus is getting stronger and faster every time you encounter it."

"Yeah, what's up with that? That black PacMan thing you were fighting Sonic, what was it?"

"You - You could see it Amy?" Sonic said, surprised that anybody could track his movements when they went to that pocket white dimension where everything was slowed down and out-of-context.

"Don't you remember Sonic Heroes, Sonic? I can run almost as fast you, I could just barely make you out when you started taking my clothes off, but 2 seconds later you were on top of me and the PacMan was gone!" explained Amy.

"Yes, the CensorMan virus. It started out as the original programming installed in the girl's clothing that would keep Sonic from touching or making out with them, but it lost sight of its goal. No, wait, that's not quite right. It was actually working just fine, but SEGA tried to replace it with a new and updated version. But... when Sonic encountered it the first time, it lost its mind... which is why it has loopy eyes now. Yeah. Anyway, its hellbent to stop Sonic from having sex or relieving him of this sexual tension that exists with so many females. It immediately teleports to and defends the girls, as you know. So you're going to have to be extra-careful next time!"

"Well, its a good thing I have these rings then." said Sonic checking his wrists over again, the rings fit snugly just like they had over Amy's hands.

"Oh yeah, those rings should you give extra protection against the virus for a little while. They'll only give you one chance to strip the last girl without worry, and trust me Sonic, the last target of your sexual deficiency will be the greatest and most difficult challenge you have faced yet. You will stretch moral globes the likes of which you have never trotted before, and it will be a terrifying experience for both parties involved. I've kept it a secret from you until now... but after all of this so-called plot development, I guess you deserve to know. Now I'm warning you, you've already started this crazy train, and if we don't succeed here, your body may succumb to erectile dysfunction for the rest of your life."

Sonic gulped down a huge wad of spit, and nodded, "I'm ready."

"Okay, the last person you have to find is-"

"Ooooh! Ooooh!" Amy bounced on her bed, still naked by the way, "Does she have big boobs?"

"Well, this one does have a nice pair."

"Is she a very loose girl or am I going to have to work at this?"

"...you've know 'her' for a fairly long amount of time, since the early days even."

"Is she dangerous?" Amy asked.

"Not really, but she's totally invincible whenever she's near Sonic."

"Hmmm... who from my past has all of that that I can't seem to remember." Sonic's tongue dropped and he exclaimed, "Is it Bunnie Rabbot!"

"No." replied the author.

"Well, then who is it?" Sonic and Amy listened closely to the intangible voice.

"The final person you have to find is..."


	6. Act 3

**Act 3**

**?**

This was the final level, the final target on Sonic's once long list of ladies to court and make out with. He had come a long way since then, his phallic vigor unrestrained, and his silhouette was intense and darkened against a very dramatic sunset that painted the sky like an orange-tangerine pancake with lemon clouds scattered all over it. The author had... taken cover, even though the story's writing depended solely on his cooperation with his inner senses and ability to write maturely in a nonsensical manner, what he was about to write may have gone down in infamy for all things disgustingly written and the author knew he was about to lose a bunch of readers from this chapter if no other... Sonic, however, was not overturned by what he now was forced to do. He had to do this... it was his destiny. And destiny meant that the opening paragraph of this chapter got one more sentence for being so important. This was the climax - of DESTINY.

The sunset background panned around to show Sonic heading for town at a speed so quickly that random pedestrians were unaware of his broad frontal nudity, but eventually, Sonic stopped as he reached a certain road, and all of the little girls and boys who recognized Sonic from Sonic COLORS and Sonic UNLEASHED stared broke out into a fit of tears and screams, their hero turned into a masculine, Herculean monster of flesh and testosterone. Sonic scoffed this, he had put those days of idol worship far behind him, he merely cursed SEGA with a taut fist as he approached the home of his third and final target - an orange-colored home with a certain quaintness to it that reminded him of Cream somewhat.

The front door opened, and a person much shorter than Sonic was standing in the doorway, looking rather flabbergasted at Sonic's sudden appearance, "Sonic?"

"Hey Tails, what's up?" Sonic replied, smiling evilly and slowly taking a step forward, and then another, causing Tails to step back, as Sonic held the door open with a hand. He kept moving closer until he was off of the door, then popped the door shut with his foot, baring a fiendish smile at Tails. The fox masked his fear and made a certain movement backwards, trying to recover himself.

"Heh heh... what's with that smile, Sonic? You're freaking me out." Tails stuttered as Sonic approached him, not making any motions. Apparently, he hadn't even noticed the massive penis pointed in his direction.

"Tails ... we've been buddies for a lot of years now. You've been by my side... or rather, behind my spiny blue ass several times throughout the years, but I've always appreciated your company." Sonic kneaded towards him, making Tails shift around his couch, leading Sonic toward the living room. Tails was a short, smart fox with two tails, and although he was supposedly a boy, well, that fact had been disputed not only by their friends but by the Sonic fandom ever since Sonic Heroes; Right now, that same disputed fox was wearing a white blouse over his chest (which was totally not hiding anything) and blue boy-shorts, "...are those boobs?"

Tails was obviously freaked out, he knew what that meant. "Sonic, I've told you already! These aren't boobs, its just really sensitive fur! That's why I'm protecting it! And even if they were boobs, I still don't like guys, so stay away!"

Sonic only grinned wider, "Come on little bro, I know you've always had a thing for me. Why else would you have stayed so close to me? Besides, I'm pretty sure those are boobs under that armor."

Years of companionship slowly melted into pure, undiagnosed terror as Tails diverted from the couch as Sonic leapt at him. Screaming, Tails used his tails as propellers and combined with his years of track-running after Sonic his acceleration was great enough that Sonic, hellbent on catching and trapping his furry little partner in the one place that mattered, could only barely keep up with him. Tails froze in place though, thanks to the actions of the morally-responsible author who snapped his fingers and teleported Sonic and Tails into the alternate dimension where the final boss battle would occur.

This time, Sonic was prepared, he knew where the CensorMan would be and immediately reacted, watching the predictable virus fly right past him as it often had in the past. Sonic started on Tails, noticing that the fox's remarkable speed was indeed displaying its worth as Tails's eyes darted left and right, keeping up with Sonic's hands but unable to respond to them. Sonic was still the faster, the stronger, and aided by main character bias, so while he continued to move at "normal" speed, Tails was still the victim in this scenario. But as he reached for Tails's "breasts" to play with them, the CensorMan snapped down...

...it bit his hand so hard he could have sworn a finger had come off, but he didn't feel it entirely, as the two rings on his wrists glower and bounced off of him, hitting the ground before fading to nothing. Sonic drew his hand back in fear, somehow the CensorMan virus HAD gotten faster as the author predicted in the last chapter, but HOW MUCH FASTER than him could it possibly have gotten! Sonic squirreled around Tails, ducking underneath the fox's tails while the virus persuaded Tails to gradually move his arm up and give it a shortcut to Sonic. The pervert didn't anticipate this, and so with a THWACK, the virus crashed into him, taking advantage and crunching two of his fingers again.

Sonic shrieked and retreated with a spin dash in the opposite direction, flipping away and breaking away at full speed as the virus gave chase. In moments, the virus would catch up to him and eat him alive.

"AGH! AUTHOR DUDE, HELP!"

"Wh-what is this! I don't know what's going on!"

"IT'S GOING TO EAT ME!"

"The CensorMan's gotten this fast this quickly? But that's impossible! And Sonic, you've only a minute and ten seconds!"

"DO SOMETHING." Sonic shouted, whipping around and narrowly sliding past the virus, though the sheer exhilaration of the virus scraped one of his dreadlocks all the same as if it had bitten him there. He came back to Tails, who was grinning and pointing in Sonic's direction in slow motion, even though Sonic was dashing around him at super speed. The time barrier was slowly diminishing.

"Ha... you... won't... be... able... to... have... your... way... with... me... Sonic! I... ch... changed... the game's... framerate! Tooo... 60!"

"What are you talking about!"

"Oh no! Now I see!" said the author's voice, "That's why the CensorMan is so much faster and Sonic can't outrun it!"

"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT!"

"Sonic, this game's framerate started at 30, that meant that not only did you move faster, but the virus couldn't gain any extra speed! But with the framerate increased, the virus is progressing quicker than usual due to the higher animations required for you to move, making you even slower and making most other objects faster even at the end of the teleportation!"

"Well WHAT should I do about it!" Sonic ducked, but curled in agony as the virus smartly curved underneath him and ripped through his pinky, snatching a good chunk of glove and flesh. Blood splattered on the ground, "ARGH!"

"Sonic, hold on! I'm changing the game settings!" the author ran to cancel out the window and alter the settings, though in those moments, Sonic saw his life flash before his eyes.

From his first birthday on Christmas Island where he got his Speed Shoes, which were all of worthless to him now, to the first time he'd met the furry little bastard who was trying to get him killed by stealing his speed away. Tails had always been a smart cookie, using those brains (and potentially boobs) of hers for the common good, always fighting the good fight. But now he had turned those smarts against Sonic! Memories of all the girls he'd gotten away with - Sally, Amy - all the girls he hadn't touched yet - Tails, Mina, Fiona!

_What a waste_.

The CensorMan darted in front of him, rushing at him in a final charge! As it did, Sonic closed his eyes, only for nothing to come. He gazed forward, the CensorMan was still there, but it floated almost harmlessly in the upper-right of the screen from whence it came! The author had done it! He had changed whatever mysterious force was compelling the virus to move quicker, and though Sonic admittedly felt slower, comparatively this was good.

The author's voice chimed to him, "Phew! Okay, I just changed the game's settings and the framerate is now reduced to 12, so not only is the virus moving slower, you're moving TWICE as fast!"

"What? Nooooooooo!" Tails cried, his face a platter of fear.

"Ohhhhh yeeeeessss!" Sonic the Pervert, main hero and protagonist of this story, cheered as he rose to his feet and kindly tiptoed over the almost frozen CensorMan towards Tails who helplessly watched as Sonic, the vengeful spirit whom held nothing but the sole intention of rape and harm in his eyes, drew closer.

"Sonic, you've only got 20 seconds! Get moving!"

With his doubled speed, Sonic finished the clothes removal in record time. He ripped off Tails's "chest guard", exposing a fine, tan tuft of fur that Sonic noted would have hidden any underlying breasts. With only fifteen seconds on the clock, Sonic unleashed warfare on the clothes that held him from his happy ending. A white stomach laid underneath the brown fur that had grown over the fox's breasts. He took firm hold of Tails's boy shorts, and with a heave, obliterated them into chunks of nothingness with a grunt. He pounded on Tails's shoes and they exploded into scraps of material, leaving nothing but orange skin and puffs of fur over Tails's private regions.

The virus saw this and with a whirling noise stretched and contaminated the air, but it was too late for it to do anything so it merely wiped itself off screen. Time unfroze again, Tails (still running) was unprepared as Sonic lunged on top of him while both were now completely naked, Tails's "breasts" pressed against Sonic's chest as the blue rapist moved in. Tails couldn't cry for help as Sonic mashed his lips against "his", for seconds the two were locked in a deep, vertical kiss until the fox struggled, trying to go into spin dash as he rolled from underneath Sonic, gasping and coughing. Sonic countered this by grabbing the fox's leg, holding him in place, and going into spin dash form himself.

"AAAAAAOOOOOOWWW!" Tails cried. What Sonic did next could only be described as sensationally brutal.

Years of companionship melted into painful, sobbing scars as the blue boner mashed against Tails's ass in spin dash form, stretching the fox's punishment with increased speed until half a minute had gone by. Red marks appeared on Tails's bum, like he had just been spanked with a cheese grater, and with that awful pain he flew up from Sonic's grasp and dashed away, up unto the stairs and to his room. Sonic didn't follow immediately, because this time he knew all too well that Tails had been beaten, crushed, and was incapable of escaping him. Tails had even forgotten to use his super speed to race up the stairs, he sprinted like a teenager who had just been grounded for getting a D in Math.

Upstairs, Tails slammed the door to his room shut. He shivered and cuddled himself together, the sensitive fur on his chest hiccuped with discord that he tried to suppress. Sonic had just tried to have SEX with him! How was he supposed to feel, being new to puberty himself he'd read about these kinds of feelings he was having towards girls like Amy and Cream... but Sonic!

CRASH. The door to his room went down. All of the safety locks he'd installed had failed, and the reason they'd failed him as he scurried to the side of his bed was because of a pink hedgehog standing in the doorway with her hammer raised flawlessly after beating in a reinforced bedroom door. Amy stepped aside quietly and ushered her fellow lover, Sonic, inside of Tails's room where the two of them had the young fox canceled.

"OH MY GOD. AMY!" Tails shrieked, "PLEASE, YOU'VE GOT TO STOP SONIC! HE-HE'S GONE CRAZY!"

"I know Tails, isn't it wonderful?" Amy smiled and winked at him, placing her hand on Sonic's cock and stroking it for emphasis. It was still pulsating with heat, just like it had been with her, and that made her feel even warmer on the inside. But before she knew what had happened, Sonic snatched her off of her feet and brought her to Tails's bed.

"Tails, you're still young, so maybe we should teach you how to do this first." Sonic hinted, stripping Amy of her red dress and afterward her panties too.

The fox watched as Sonic brought himself and Amy together, shoving his dick into her pussy mercilessly and manhandling her, stealing whatever innocence Tails had once believed in about boys and girls and tossing it down a river of awkward stares as he watched Amy's body respond to Sonic's naturally, trembling with wonder and excitement as they joined and parted. Was this sex? Was this what men and women were capable of? Was this what Sonic was trying to do? Why was this game still being played? Shouldn't SEGA have banned and scrapped it by now? Even if they hadn't, he couldn't help but push his legs together anxiously as he watched the two of them go. It was exciting. It looked kind of...

...fun.

"Aaah! Haaa! Oooh... yaa... yess... Sonic!" Amy complied with no resistance, not that she would have had any, as Sonic grabbed her legs and started thrusting quicker and quicker. They both felt like they were coming close to climaxing, Sonic's eyes shut and his smile became a tight-knocked grin as he withdrew from Amy's pussy, she shot up from that position, something that Tails was astounded at by how quickly she recovered, and brought her lips and her tongue up to Sonic's dick, wrapping around it like a Christmas present. She slid along it merrily, making hopping sounds as she did and Sonic... just... barely... came... to...

He came, his manly essence spurting across Amy's other eye this time while his shaft was still being violently shaken, fondled, grasped, clutched, and straddled by Amy. The girl hedgehog opened her mouth to let out a blissful sigh as Sonic continued cumming all over her, both of them felt powerful in that instant, and when he finished she attentively stuck her lips back around the tip of his still erected member, licking around it a couple of times actively. Sonic slumped back a little, still kneeling so that Amy could pleasure him with her mouth while he relaxed, but he shot his attention towards Tails, who took a cautious pace backward.

Tails's erection was in plain sight of both of them, slivered up from the mass of fur around his crotch. Amy and Sonic grinned in unison.

"You know Tails. Originally when you were born, the developers were going to make you a girl and turn you into a love interest." said Sonic.

"-so maybe THAT explains why you suddenly developed boobs because they forgot or were just too lazy to remove that part of you." added Amy.

They fought off their euphoria and captured Tails by both of his arms, who frantically kicked to no avail as they dragged him onto their love nest (his bed). Sonic placed Tails's head on his lap, while Amy turned her attentions to the first yellow boner of Tails she had ever witnessed the little fox boy have, gripping the erected member with a motherly detail and massaging it slowly so that Tails wouldn't jump or be afraid. With no experience masturbating or at sex beforehand, of course though, Tails immediately almost shot up from the sudden wave of pleasure that slipped down his legs and bubbled in his stomach.

"Is this game pushing things too far Sonic?" Amy lowered herself onto the bed so that she laying down in front of Tails's shuddering body.

Sonic shook his head, "Its too late. It cannot be stopped!"

"I.. I... I... I... I... I..." Tails couldn't process a thought. This feeling was just too overwhelming.

Amy landed on the base of his cock with her mouth and slathered upwards, nursing his balls with the free palm of her hand as she went back up again, adding slurping sounds as she continued which drove Tails into a frenzy. His mind chuckled and patted him on the back, his vision blurred and he groped invisible air, he saw himself giggling as he chucked in hard, odd breaths as Amy brought the full length of his cock back behind those lucid walls. For a moment there, he couldn't breath, and his surroundings became a wet forest. The sky and canopies blackened, then shimmered with gross light once more as Sonic lifted his hands off of Tails's eyes and Amy pulled her finger from the crevice of his rear.

What the hell did Amy do? Whatever she had done and as she did it again, Tails's eyes shot upwards and he disappeared into that tranquil forest once more. She was fingering him ruthlessly, not acknowledging the profound effect it seemed to have while she kept one hand locked onto the base of his manhood and kept stroking it. Behind them both, the blue boner seemed to be getting bored with just watching this all take place. He cupped one of Tails's breasts and kneaded it with a hand, crossing over something he determined had to be a nipple and taking that fact with stride continued to roll Tails's left boob more thoroughly.

"LET'S BLAST THROUGH WITH SONIC SPEED!" Sonic uttered the corrected line, plopping Tails down on his dick without warning and interrupting Amy's fingering.

At this point, the author sighed. He was tired or writing smut, tired of describing the same myriad of lukewarm actions and reactions over and over gain. He gathered what little left must have been of his sanity and grammar, steeled himself with a cold breath, and resigned himself to the sight of Amy placing herself endearingly on top of Tails's throbbing dick as Sonic forced himself into the threesome from underneath, pulling the fox's train of thought away with every thrust and every pull, while Amy sat above him, contemplating his cock with gentle bounces that Sonic caused single-handedly just by pushing into Tails.

"I CAN'T... TAKE IT ANYMORE!" cried Tails with a gasp and awakened consciousness, still being raped out of his mind by two figures he had grown to respect up until now for many years. Of course, Amy's presence wasn't completely awful, it almost gave some line of logic and practicality to this entire trainwreck. As Sonic continued to pump from behind, a strained grunt signaled the end of this nightmare.

"Hooo...ww.. is it TAILS!" Sonic shouted, erupting inside of Tails with a shudder so fierce that the entire bed rattled.

"Tails, we love you! You knooow that, right!" Amy commented as she came as well, molten white seed splashing all over Tails's stomach.

Tails, at last, surrendered to the orgasm that had compelled Amy and Sonic, with both of their eruptions covering him back and front. He grabbed his own shaft, began shunting with a decent speed until it built up, until the pressure arrived at the summit, and unleashed himself, shooting a cannon of white-hot fire at Amy's chest that splashed and collected between her breasts like milk. Wait, milk? Foxes had MILK inside of their bodies! Tails stared in awe of this magnificent discovery, and judging from the white milk that covered his legs and the bed sheet, he guessed that hedgehogs had milk inside of them as well!

With this disturbing chapter of his life over, Sonic tardily threw Tails off of him and escaped from the bed that had heralded a threesome. He glanced over his shoulder to see Amy crawling towards the weakened Tails, licking up the base of his dick and curling her hand around it as she cuddled next to him. Sonic smiled, and turned away from them as he began to leave the room.

Heroic music played for some reason, despite the fact that this wasn't a very heroic moment in the hedgehog's or the fox's life. That had violated so many cultural and religious customs that there had to be a short story written about all of the taboos they had just committed over the past six minutes or less. Sonic didn't care, he was comforted to see Amy and Tails snuggled up together, finding happiness grandly in each others' console.

Amy sat up suddenly, asking him a question that deserved an answer while Tails was still too dumbfounded to speak. "So what will you do now Sonic? You've got what you wanted ... I think..."

"I can't say Amy. Who knows where the wind will take me. What you see is what you get - just a guy who loves the ladies. Sonic... **the pervert**!" Sonic gave her a thumbs up and smiled, waving his finger playfully as words appeared on the screen.

**SONIC HAS PASSED ACT 3!**

SCORE - 6500

TIME BONUS - 800  
RING BONUS - 0  
CUM BONUS - 3000  
RAPE BONUS - 1450  
THREESOME BONUS - 30000

**TOTAL - 41750**


	7. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

**Game Over - You Win?  
**

Sonic collapsed forward as he walked into his house (which was conveniently very close to Tails's House), his body was stained with white blotches from all of the people he had screwed today though most had come from Tails and Amy only just a couple of minutes ago. He drifted into an unconscious abyss, he wondered what Tails and Amy were doing right now, if they were cleaning up from their threesome activity or if maybe they were just finishing their pillow talk, or maybe they had started at it once more. He had taught, demonstrated to Tails the art of the missionary position and the control benefits that went along with it, and also the disadvantages. For those two, they had a whole life full of wonderful sexual adventures ahead of them just waiting to be explored, collected, and totaled into some floating head scoreboard to be conquered years later.

But for Sonic, this had been a mission of peace and emergency. Seeing the "Game Over" message that hovered above the last paragraph, Sonic the Pervert was satisfied, now that his obsessive lust had been sated thanks to the filling of Sally Acorn, Amy Rose, and Tails Prower's bodies with his gorgeous "ambition". Sonic scooted his way to the carpet, where he balled up, shivering with delight, and almost shocked by just how much pussy and furry ass he had totally scored today. SEGA could take its foot and shove it straight up its own ass, much of this had years of potential just being slowly built up and up. Why else would they invent creatures that showed extremely feminine and masculine characteristics but wore virtually no clothes whatsoever? If he remembered correctly, his comic book counterpart even ended up almost marrying Sally Acorn on at least two separate occasions and dated numerous females during his high life.

What the hell was Rouge the Bat made for anyway?

"Well, you did it Sonic. You've quelled your sexual urges." addressed the author finally from behind a lazy blue background that Sonic was now laying down in, covered in sperm.

"Yeah, heh heh. I guess I did."

"There's just one problem though..."

"What?"

"Well... someone got live footage of what you did to Tails and Amy and sent it to FOXNews. Now parents everywhere are freaking out and filing lawsuits against SEGA, and the company is sure to go bankrupt within the next seven hours."

"So that means that I'm out of a job?"

"It seems most likely."

"Aw man." Sonic pouted, clutching his stomach.

"Also, since they knew what game was responsible for it, they've decided to scrap the game you were just in an effort to protect the children. Even though they're trying to save face, it won't do them a lot of good. Once pornography goes viral, especially furry porn, its like a tidal wave that cannot be stopped no matter what."

"...any bright side to this?"

"Well, not really, I told you, there's a problem."

"But you just TOLD ME THE PROBLEM."

"Well, that problem didn't necessarily effect you immediately."

"Well, out with it then!"

"Well!" the author scoffed, offended.

"Well?"

"Can we please stop saying 'well'?"

"Fine."

"The other problem is that you forgot to collect all 7 chaos emeralds... so you kind of hit the bad ending." the author scratched his head teasingly.

"o_o" Sonic shot off the floor, "THERE WEREN'T ANY CHAOS EMERALDS IN THIS GAME YOU RETARD!"

"Oh yeah." the author sweated, "Heh, never mind. No worries then!"

The doorbell rang abruptly, interrupting their conversation. Sonic went over to the door and when he opened it he got that bad feeling in his stomach that came whenever he ate a bad chili dog. Standing outside of his home were two police officers, neither of them Mobians or even animal-looking, and they looked like they had just walked out of Sonic X.

"Can I... help you?"

"Yes, first, put some pants on punk." the first officer answered, shielding his eyes. Sonic covered himself shyly.

"Second, is your name Sonic?"

"Yeah."

"Sonic. You're under arrest for at least 3 counts of statutory rape."

"WHAT!"

"You're coming with us Sonic the Pervert."

"B-BUT I'M SONIC THE HEDGEHOG!"

The police officer pulled out a sketchpad and looked at it, then at Sonic, and shook his head. "No, see here. Sonic the Hedgehog always ends the game by having all 7 chaos emeralds."

"o_o" Sonic the Pervert stared at drawing of himself, surrounded by all 7 chaos emeralds, and his eye twitched.

"Without all seven, you couldn't possibly be Sonic. Besides, even my kids know full well Sonic isn't some disgusting pervert like you!"

"NOOOOO!" cried Sonic as the screen faded to black and the story ended with just these words.

**SONIC GOT ARRESTED FOR STATUTORY RAPE.**

TIME BONUS - 60  
RING BONUS - 0  
CONDOM BONUS - 0  
MORALITY BONUS **-** minus 1000000

**TOTAL - 0**

THANKS FOR PLAYING!

TRY TO GET ALL OF THE EMERALDS NEXT TIME!


End file.
